If I Leave
by xconversegirl99x
Summary: "Just because I don't know how to show proper care, doesn't mean I don't care about you. What you have done for me for the last year, I couldn't thank you enough. Just don't get the wrong impression on this, but I'm not going to treat you like the way Yamcha did. It pissed me off to see him hurt you like that." –Vegeta. ONE-SHOT B/V


A/N: In the honor of Bulma and Vegeta being my second OTP, I had to at least write one story about them. After being in a silent study hall, the idea came to me. I hope you enjoy, please review and give me feedback!

Chapter 1-If I Leave

"So Bulma." Chi-Chi giggled as she watched Bulma get ready for her three year anniversary date tonight with Yamcha. "Do you think Yamcha is going to propose to you?" Bulma dropped her brushed and started to turn a bright shade of red.

"Why are you asking?" Bulma asked avoiding all eye contact with Chi-Chi. "Do you guys know something that I don't?" Chi-Chi sighed and shook her head no. "Now that the guys are preparing to kill those androids, we don't even get to spend time with them anymore. I kind of miss it, you know."

Chi-Chi nodded her head as she walked over to Bulma to give her hairbrush back. "Yeah, I miss it too. Those nights we had parties at Kame House was great." Bulma smiled. "Maybe this is trying to tell us something. Since it seems we are never going to be at peace for a long time, we just remember the memories."

"I guess you're right." Bulma sighed as she began to brush her hair again.

"So, how is taking care of Vegeta? Is he a pain?" Chi-Chi asked. Bulma clinched her fist which caused the hairbrush to snap in half. "He is that bad I guess."

"That jerk!" Bulma muttered. "He doesn't even say thank you half of them and he just expects me to do it for him. I believe last night was the first night I actually got a decent amount of sleep."

"Why don't you tell him you aren't his slave?" Chi-Chi asked.

"It's not worth it Chi-Chi he doesn't have anywhere else to stay, but here so I guess I'll just do what he says." Bulma moaned. "You have to remember he was a prince at one point, so he is used to people serving for him."

Chi-Chi started to laugh which caused Bulma to growl at her. "Oh, that is the lamest excuse I have ever heard Bulma." She mumbled once she was to calm down her laughs. They heard footsteps coming upstairs.

"Earth woman!" Vegeta screamed.

"Oh, hush, you don't need to shout inside." Bulma hissed as he placed her diamonds earrings on. "What do you want Vegeta?" He threw his training robots at Bulma's feet, but she was able to jump out of the way before the grease ruined her shoes or her stockings.

"I need this fixed in an hour." He said walking past her to the bathroom. She was able to snatch on his shoulder before he was able to get far away from her. "Woman, what could you possible want?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"Oh, the prince of the two saiyans is getting all huffy, I'm busy tonight, so you won't be getting your "toys" fix until the morning." She snickered causing Vegeta to get angry. "Calm down, you can wait."

"I gave you an order and I want it done." He retorted. Chi-Chi awkwardly stood there watching Vegeta get angrier by the second.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't think you understand, but I have plans. I'm not going to drop them to get what you want done." She hissed at him getting closer to him. With her heels on she surpassed him in height. "All I want is a thank you and for you to take a shower because you are stinking up the place."

Vegeta death glared at her before he backed away from her before he spit on the floor. "Fine, I guess I can wait, earth woman, but I want them finished by morning. Got it?" Bulma nodded her head and turned around to walk downstairs.

"Oh, Prince, your wish will most likely be granted." She groaned as she went to downstairs grab her purse and phone which had four text messages from her boyfriend, Yamcha. "It seems like he can't go a second without me."

First Message: Bulma are we still on tonight? -6:30

Second Message: Bulma Briefs? I need to know like now -6:45

Third Message: I take that as a yes -6:50

Fourth Message: That's it, screw it, I'll be there in 5 minutes -6:54

Bulma looked at her watch and realized he will be there at any minute. "Chi-Chi!" She screamed she heard Chi-Chi's footsteps come downstairs. "How do I look?" Bulma asked as she twirled around. She had on a white button up shirt with a black pencil skirt. She had black stockings underneath and three inch black heels.

"Damn, Bulma, you look like a million bucks." Chi-Chi mumbled. She was secretly jealous of how rich Bulma was. She prayed Gohan would realize he can't get too far in life if he trains all the time.

"Oh, thank you." Bulma blushed as the door ranged. Bulma walked over and answered the door to have Yamcha rush in. "Well, hello to you too." She mumbled as she rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut.

"Why didn't you answer any of my text I sent you?" Yamcha asked. Bulma raised her eye brow and walked closer to Yamcha. "I don't think you heard what I said, why haven't you answered any of my texts?"

Bulma started to laugh which angered Yamcha even more. "I was getting ready for our special date tonight. I'm not going to be at your beck n call every second of the day. I don't think you learned that from the last time we had this fight." Bulma smirked.

"Do you realize I could be training right now, but I stopped so I could take us out on our third year of being together?" Yamcha questioned her. "It seems like you don't care all about the androids coming here."

Bulma walked closer to Yamcha and placed her finger on his chest. "First, I know you could be training right. You don't even train as hard as Goku, Piccolo, or Tien, so I don't know why you are complaining. Maybe you are the one who doesn't care." Bulma sneered as she motioned Chi-Chi to leave before anything got heated.

"Bulma Briefs I care that I might die to these things. You aren't the one risking your life fighting these days." Yamcha shot back.

"I'm the president of Capsule Corp, I don't have time to drop everything to fight those cyborgs or whatever the kid of future calls them." Bulma added folding her arms across her chest preparing for what Yamcha had to say next.

"So you just agreed that you don't have to interact with those things!" Yamcha screamed at her. "And if you don't have time to drop everything, why do you always help out Vegeta when he can train somewhere else?"

"Yamcha, I'm being nice and I'm helping him out. He has nowhere else to stay. Most of the time he is in that damn gravity chamber anyway, the only time I get to see him when he comes out to shower, eat or demand to get more training gear." Bulma added as she calmed down her voice.

"You know once the androids are gone all he is going to do is leave, just like your sister did." Yamcha said, but after he said that he soon to regret. He noticed how pale Bulma became, it seemed as if she had lost all of the confidence in her. "Bulma, I didn't mean that, I'm just trying to protect you from him."

Bulma sighed as she looked dead in her boyfriend's eye. "I'm going to pretend you didn't even mention my sister at all. You don't know him at all because if you did you would cut him some slack. He had a hard life, I want you to get out of my house."

"What about dinner?" He asked.

"You can go by yourself because you crossed the line with my sister. I don't want to see for a while or be with you anymore." Bulma muttered as she shooed him closer to the door.

"Bulma you know I didn't mean it." He pleaded trying to win her back. She turned his back to him. "Fine, I don't think you want me to leave this way, but I guess this it. I can return the ring to get my money back. Yeah, I always going to propose to you, but I guess not anymore. Bye Bulma." He mumbled as he open and slammed the door shut.

"One of these days he is going to regret what he said to me." Bulma muttered as tears began to form in her eyes. She sat down on the couch and grabbed her a box of tissues to wipe the tears that haven't fall yet. She heard footsteps come downstairs, she assumed it was her father.

"Bulma." A familiar voice came to the scene, a voice she wasn't expecting to hear. She turned to face him with a few tears rolling down her face. "I thought you had plans tonight." He added as he sat down on the couch next to her.

"I did." She mumbled as shook her heels off, so she could bring her knees to her chest. "Why are men so stupid sometimes? I know you can't answer that question, but it seems like he doesn't care how I feel. What am I saying, you probably don't even care."

Vegeta cleared his throat as he scooted closer to Bulma. "If I didn't care, why would I be sitting right next you?"

She grabbed another tissue and wiped the few tears that got free. "You have a good point." She sighed. "I just thought he was different, but he is just like the rest." Bulma grabbed a few more tissues and ripped them to get some of her anger out.

"What did he do to anger you?" Vegeta asked. She never realized how proper he could be when he isn't about to rip your head off.

Bulma sighed, this was the hardest topic for her to talk about. "My sister, Tights, left when I was at a young age. I never understood why until my mother told me a while back. I hated that she left; I missed out on an amazing person. Yamcha stated you are going to leave just like her." Vegeta scoffed. "What?"

"Who said I was going to leave?" He asked folding his muscular arms across his pecks. "I don't have any other place to stay and I don't want to stay with Kakarot and his nagging wife and his brat. This place is calming besides the chemical explosions here and there."

"You aren't going to leave?" Bulma asked slowing placing her feet back on the floor. "It seems like everyone I care about ends up leaving. I mean a few people stayed, but my sister and my only love left."

Vegeta sighed before he averted his eyes from Bulma. "Just because I don't know how to show proper care, doesn't mean I don't care about you. What you have done for me for the last year, I couldn't thank you enough. Just don't get the wrong impression on this, but I'm not going to treat you like the way Yamcha did. It pissed me off to see him hurt you like that."

"It pissed you off?" Bulma asked scooting even closer to Vegeta. He put out his hand which startled her; she guessed he didn't want her to get any closer to him.

"Yes, Bulma it did. You are a confident, intelligent woman and if he can't see that then he isn't the one for you." Bulma leaned in and kissed him on the cheek which caused him to jump a little bit. "Damn it, woman what was that for?"

"Thanks for caring. I never thought you would care about me."

Vegeta chuckled at her. "It seems like you are the only one who accepts me for me and lets them stay at her house with my horrible temper." He started to walk away from her. "And don't worry about the training gear, I think I should take a break from training and take a dressed up lady to dinner. Would you like that?" He asked holding out his arm.

She smiled and walked over to him and linked onto his arm. "Yes, Vegeta, I would like that." Even though he wasn't as dressed up as Bulma he still had decent clothes on. He opened the door and escorted the two of them out.

THE END

A/N: This was my first one shot, how was it? This part should have been out last night, but I was very sick that I decided to write it now. As I said earlier please review and give me feedback in case I make another one-shot.


End file.
